The Green Glass Time Warp
Well, as a bunch of you know what I consider awesome is mainly Glee, Harry Potter, Broadway shows, KND, School, and of course food (DUH!) and so I had to pick something and I finally figured it out after much and much debate with myself. Hope you enjoy, this is really really really crazy, but it's something I enjoy and think is awesome so neh! Lol. ---- "Hey James!" Shouted James' little triplet siblings. "What?" he asked them, pausing his video game. "We can go through the green glass door and you can't." Jessie said smiling. "And why can't I go through the green glass door?" he asked them. "Because you can't. Mom and Dad can't go through the green glass door either." Jennie said. "Your the only Uno kid who can go through the green glass door." Johnny said proudly. "So who else can go through the green glass door?" James asked, now really curious as to what his siblings were talking about. "Uncle Wally can go through the green glass door but Aunt Kuki can't." Jessie said. "But, Nikki and Willi can go through the green glass door." Jennie finished. "Also, Uncle Buddy and Aunt Noah can go through the green glass door. Inness and Buddy Jr. are their only children who can through the green glass door." Johnny said. "All of the Gilligans can go through the green glass door." Jessie stated, a huge grin plastered on her face. "Aunt Fanny, Uncle Patton, Bella, Rose, and Carlie can go through the green glass door but Alice and Jake can't." Jennie continued. "Conner can go through the green glass door but his parents, Joey and Mushi, can't." Johnny said. "Elliot and Jazz, can go through the green glass door but Aunt Eva, Uncle Jack, Jackie, Jason and Evan can't." Jennie said. "Uncle Lee can go through the green glass door but Aunt Sonya, Susana, Sarah, and Leo can't." Jessie said. "Aunt Kami and Uncle Melt and Jayleigh can't go through the green glass door but Buzz can." Johnny said. "I'm going through the green glass doors and I'm taking Voldemort, Harry, Bill, Ginny, James, Lily, Albus Potter, Godric, Helga, The Gray Lady, Darren Criss, Cedric, Molly, Roxanne, but not Fred and George." Jennie stated. "You guys are making me so confused!" James said, clutching his head from his siblings annoyance. "It's in our job description." Johnny replied cheekily. "You three don't have a job except to be annoying." James retorted. "GREAT JOB!" Jennie exclaimed. "You can bring three and annoying through the green glass door but not a job." Jessie finished for her sister "AHH!" James shouted. "Miss Pacman can go through the green glass door, but Mr. Pacman can't." Johnny added in. "I wish it was a school day for you guys so you wouldn't bother me." James said, his voice laced with annoyance. "You can bring a school through the green glass door, as well as a class, books, and the swimming team but you can't brings students, lockers, or the track team through the green glass door." Jennie added in. "Oh I got one!" Johnny said, "You can bring a foot and feet through the green glass door but not your body. You can bring the deathly hallows through the green glass door but not Horcuxes." "You can bring a Hippogriff through the green glass door but not a unicorn. You can bring gillyweed through the green glass door but not mandrakes." Jennie stated. "We can bring our glasses through the green glass door but not our contacs." Jessie added. "You can also bring Peeves, Mrs. Norris The Baron, and Nearly Headless Nick through the green glass door but you can't bring Filch, though I doubt anyone would want him to come through the green glass door. You can bring Binns through the green glass door but not Snape. You can take Crabbe through the green glass door but not Draco or Goyle." "You can bring Monkshood through the green glass door but not Wolfsbane." John said. "SHUT UP!" James shouted, getting clearly annoyed. "Whats all the shouting about?" Jocelyn asked as she walked into the room. "Were telling James who can and cannot go through the green glass door." Jessie supplied. Joceyln looked at he brother and laughed, "I can go through the green glass door James, but you can't." she said. "So I've heard..." James fumed. "What's going on?" Rachel asked, walking into the room. "Were telling James who can and cannot go through the green glass door." Jennie stated. "Oh, I can't go through the green glass door." Rachel said, frowning. "Well I got to go kids, I need to pick up some food for dinner." She said and walked out of the door. "You can bring food and dinner through the green glass door." Johnny said. "ACK!" James shouted again making everyone look at him. "I don't get what you guys are talking about! And you guys are driving me inane!" "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAINNN!" The triplets shouted. "It's just a jump to the left. And then a step to the right. With your hands on your hips!" Jocelyn shouted as they put there hands on their hips and they started to dance. "You bring your knees in tight." Johnny sang. "But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane," Jessie and Jennie sang together as they did pelvic thrusts. "Let's do the Time Warp again!" Joceyln shouted as they did the dance. "It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me. So you can't see me, no not at all. In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention." Jennie and Jessie sang. "Well-secluded, I see all. With a bit of a mind flip. You're there in the time slip. And nothing can ever be the same. You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation." Johnny sang as they began dancing again. "Let's do the Time Warp again!" Joceyln sang as they began to dance around the living room doing the time warp dance. Jocelyn began singing again, "Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think. When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink. He shook me up, he took me by surprise. He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing, never would again." She said. "Let's do the Time Warp again!" The four sang before they collapsed onto the ground. James just stared at his siblings. He signed and got up off the couch. "I'm hungry, wonder if there's left over meatloaf." He mumbled to himself begre making his way over to te kitchen. ---- Come on! You had to at least expect some kind of musical performance! Please review and tell me what you think! Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Future Fics Category:One-shots Category:Songs